wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Ju Wang
Ju Wang (nee Liao) is the heir of the Liao clan and the female protagonist of the Tea Leaves series. She became clan leader after her father's death. Later on in Tea Leaves and Red Silk, she gets married to Yao Wang and is currently pregnant by the end of Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces. Appearance and Personality Appearance Through the first two seasons of the Tea Leaves series, Ju had long black hair which sometimes she wore in pigtails. In Tea Leaves and Green Jade, she cut her hair to her lobes. By Tea Leaves and Red Silk, her hair came down to her shoulders. When she was twelve, Ju described herself skinny and flat-chested. In match nine of Tea Leaves and White Pearls, she reveals that she is curvy with breasts that are a full C-cup, almost a D. Ju also has a small dark brown mole under her right breast, just like her mother. Ju always wore traditional Chinese clothes around the main Liao House. At school and outside, she either wore her school uniform or western-style clothes. Personality Ju is usually a level-headed girl. She pretty much has to the provider/judge/police/straight man/glue given the position that she was born into. Ju has a more realistic view on life, but she is much laid-back when she's not having to work. Lately however, she seems to be losing her grip on herself. Ju does manage to get it back together after she marries Yao. She also is quite sex positive which she attributes to her Western friends. Backstory Ju was born on April fifteenth, 1994 at three in morning. Her mother died when she was only four years old. In fact, the only thing that Ju remembers about her mother is a lady sick in bed. Because her mother was too ill to care for her daughter, the clan's nurse, Bik, raised the baby with her own sons. Up until she turned sixteen, Ju was raised by her father. During the first day of junior high, Ju met Tina Rackley. The American girl declared them as friends and stalked her until the heir agreed. Khai tried to break them up by preventing Tina from talking to his daughter on the phone on the first day of summer during their freshman year of high school. Later, Ju explained that her father didn't like foreigners. It took Bik and Hen-to Chang to convince Khai to let the two girls stay friends. Bik asked Tina to stay friends with Ju. In 2006, Ju meets Stefan Peeters and is smitten. At first, she didn't know how to talk to him because of lack of causal socials skills. Thanks to Tina, she is able to talk to him for the first time after school. The next day, Stefan asks her to show her around Beijing on a date. Ju had to lie to her father as she was getting ready on that Saturday. Mei Qin even helped her get ready. Ju and Stefan meet up in Qingtianhe Park and eventually start to date. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Ju is first celebrating her father's funeral, however she doesn't really feel anything for him because they were not that close. She just wanted to get back to her life. Ju inherited the Liao clan, but couldn't have any real power until she turned eighteen. At the time, she was the figurehead while her father's advisers, Hen-to and Fei, made the important decisions. Back at school, her friends, Tina and Qun, try to comfort her. Li-ya and her posse mocked Ju, but she didn't take the bait. After school, she checked her Facebook in the computer lab and talked to Bik on the phone in her dorm. Later, Ju celebrates her first birthday without her father. She sits at the head of the table and found it weird. Ju first meets with Yao for the first time for a meeting. He needed to sign some papers. Ju thought that the first meeting went well, though she couldn't understand why Bik and Cai were smiling at her earlier. She, the females of the clan, Tina, Xin, and Qun head to Gulangyu Island as part of her birthday weekend. A few days later, Ju and Yao meet again to get decorations and supplies for Kiku's welcome home party. After the party, she, Hen-to, and Fei were cleaning out old storage files when she came across a single blue folder in the storage room. When Ju asked about, Fei panicked and got Ju out of there as fast he could. Later, Ju overheard him and Hen-to talking about a file that got two of her father's translator's killed. In the summer, Ju meets with Yao and another potential business partner for lunch to discuss who would partner up with her. She said that she would need time so that she could complete her final exams. Still curious about the file, Ju found it and started reading it. Fei freaked out when she ran reading the article and tried to take it out of her hand. Once he calmed down, he told her the history of the article. After her exams, Ju starts having strange dreams about being crushed in the darkness. Later, Ju choses Ju as her business partner. Despite her confidence in her choice, she couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in her gut. Ju and Yao go out to an abandoned building to expand their business. She mentioned her dreams and the file and Yao panicked, telling her to forget about her questions. After the tour of the building, Ju sees a blackened little girl outside of the taxi window. Freaking out, she kissed Yao for the first time. When she got home, Ju wondered why she did that. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Ju turns eighteen and spends her birthday out a club/restaurant with the ladies of the clan and her friends. She has a great time until she spends Yao in the same restaurant. They encounter each other in the hallway to the bathroom. Ju and Yao briefly speak before they starting kissing. The whole time, she pleaded with him in her head to love her. When he broke away, Ju was left in a confusing place. She turned to Bik for help on what to do. Later, Yao and Ju are alone together wrapping gifts for a business wedding at their new business. It fells awkward at first, but once they start talking, one thing leads to another and Yao takes her virginity. From that night, they become lovers. Despite this, Ju finds herself caught in confusion about the state of their new found relationship. Yao and Bik didn't seem to help her. Still, Ju had school and she was in her senior year. During her exams, she ended up drawing a picture of a blackened girl on her cover sheet and creeping herself out. Ju does pass and goes off to university. Tea Leaves and Green Jade Ju comes home for winter break. To everyone's shock, she cut her hair. Bik complained about the change because she loved her leader's long pigtails. Her uncle, Jianjun, learned that Khai had died two years ago. She also started to remember an old boyfriend that she had in junior high. In October on her campus, Ju met a strange man. In a brief conversation, the man told her that she was the Lovers card in the tarot and that she had to know her role in the wasteland. Ju got annoyed and threatened to call the cops, but he told her to stop the cycle before it claimed everyone. Back at home, she looked at the data on a box that man handed her. The video file she saw ended up disturbing her and pushing her down a rabbit hole of madness. Afterwards, she gets a phone call from her first love, Stefan. It appears that he wants to reconnect with her. However, Ju is still in turmoil over her relationship with Yao. She loves him, but feels that something in herself is dying the closer they get. Those problems get pushed aside when Ju learns that there is some money missing from the clan's funds. Fei, Yao, and Hen-to suspect that Jianjun is behind this. Things get worse when Szu is raped by an unknown assailant. It didn't help that Stefan comes by her house, hoping to resume their past relationship. It all comes crashing in when Yao shows up as well. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Ju proposed to Yao in bed on her birthday. At first, Yao was hesitant due to her age and the circumstances of this proposal, but he agrees. Before that, Ju and Yao got into an argument about Stefan, leaving their relationship strained. Later on, Ju tries on her mother's wedding dress with BIk. Hen-to comes into the room and tells her that he still loves her mother. Ju gets a phone call about where the clan'd missing money went. Through the whole season, Ju is caught up in personal drama with Szu's rape and the clan's missing money. In fact on the night Szu's was raped, Yao came over to Ju's house and seduced her into a kinky game. After passionate lovemaking, Ju realized that she had gone sexually numb. Still, she would lay there and let Yao make love to her. After he would go to sleep, Ju would sneak out of bed and masturbate in order to make herself feel something. When that didn't work, she tried to whip herself with a dish towel. Yao stopped her and pulled her into his arms. In present day, Ju notices a weird stain on her wall and remembered that it got there after she threw a cup of tea at the wall in the argument with Yao. Ju later talked to Bik about her problem and the nurse scheduled an appointment for it. That night, Ju and Yao start to make love when she asks him to hit her. When he refused, she broke down and ran out of her room. After masturbating under a tree, Yao slaps her and makes love to her. After the climax, she notices that the tree has arms covered in blood sticking out of it. Things take a turn for the worse when Qian turns to a shady friend to find Szu's rapist. The consequences lead the police back to the Liao clan. When Ju figured it out, she slapped Qian and Jianjun came over at a bad time. However takes to Ivan, she and Yao are able to take down Szu's rapist, Junjie Zhong, by revealing to his father that his wife cheated on him with his rival. Ju and Yao later schedule their wedding on the eighth of July. During the rehearsal dinner, Ju observes some of the guests, particularly Kiku and Ivan. On the day of the wedding, Bik and Cai help Ju get dressed in her mother's wedding dress. During the whole time, she is still uneasy. The bride-to-be asks to be alone for a little while. Alone in her thought, Ju ponders her ease and in her mind, says farewell to her younger self before getting into a taxi cab and heading to the courthouse. In a surreal vision of her being executed by hanging in her mother's wedding dress, Ju and Yao marry in the courthouse in front of their witnesses. Afterwards, Ju finds herself much calmer and happier than she was during her relationship with Yao. During the reception, she wonders what will happen next. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Ju is making lunch for herself and Yao when Yao comes in and starting hitting on her. She caves in at first, but then gets suspicious. When she asks what her husband is up to, Yao takes her into the living room and tells her about his deal with Ivan to bring Junjie to justice. After learning that he gave the Russian man Wang Jia Long and Lin Yi, she walks back to the kitchen hurt and upset. Later, Ju reflexes on her honeymoon with Yao. The whole thing they made love, she felt like he was keeping her grounded as she tried to fly away in her mind. She still is conflicted as he goes down on her. Towards the end, she accepts the state of their relationship and is finally at peace with herself. Back in present day, Szu comes by Ju's room and tells her why Yao made that deal with Ivan. If he hadn't, the young girl would be dead. When the younger girl explains that he stopped her from committing suicide and the whole story, Ju runs out and hugs Yao wildly, thanking him. Later, Yao confronts Ju about Stefan calling her when she got out of the shower. They argue with her claiming that she doesn't know what her old flame wants. Later on Ju goes out to meet with Stefan in a local cafe. Stefan confesses that he still loves her and he wants her to come back to Belgium with her. She politely turns him down, saying that she can't leave her clan or Yao. Stefan accepts and leaves, muttering about going back to his wife and kids. Ju holds a clan meeting to discuss what to do now that Junjie is out on bond. Szu is worried and everyone wonders how to deal with Jianjun while they are at it. Ju doesn't have a good feeling about this. Later, the Woman in Red comes to her around three in the morning and talks to her. Mostly, the Woman in Red spoke confusing babble, but she did tell her to ask Yao about her. By sunrise, Ju does so and her husband goes pale. Ju and Yao talk about what all she saw. She demands that he tell her everything that he knows. Yao breaks down and tells her the history of the Woman in Red. In turn, Ju gets her laptop and shows him the video. When he sees it, Yao closes the laptop and tells her not to tell the rest of the clan. Ju feels that she might have already made things worse. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces The ladies of the clan have started pressuring to Ju to start having children. Bik and Cai have dropped hints about wanting to see children around the Liao property again. The latter made Ju choke on her tea. It gets worse when Ju goes to the Sun House and notices a fertility shrine in the living room. She confronts Tse about it and she tries to dances around the subject. It takes Qian to come out and tell her the full story. Stunned, Ju gets out of that house as fast as she can. Back at home, Ju and Yao talk about having children. Ju hadn't really thought much about that part of her future with Junjie and Jianjun teaming up and the potential apocalypse coming on her mind. She then decides to have a child as a way to distract herself, but Yao tells her to think about this first. He then adds that he will support her no matter what she chooses. Ju and Yao finally decide to have a child. She tries not to focus on babies and make the process enjoyable. The clan leader dresses up in sexy lingerie to turn on Yao. However, it doesn't help that the mothers of the clan keep giving her advice on getting pregnant. They stress her out so much that Ju complains to Tina, but her friend isn't much help. The stress gets worse as Mei is sent to deliver her an ovulation kit. Ju talks to Tina and Biao over the phone about her problems and they help her calm down. She is grateful to have them keep her sane. In "Struggle, Trying, and Fire", Ju and Yao try to make a baby again. She even goes as far as to have on sexy pajamas for her husband. But then, Yao has another flashback to his past life and runs out of the room. When Ju asks him what happens, he doesn't remember. In "Tina's Party, Flashbacks, and Failure", Yao and Ju go to Tina and Dean's party. They seem to have a good time until Yao runs outside in the middle of an episode he was trapped in. Ju and Yao left the party as a result. Once Yao calmed down, Ju took another pregnancy test. To their dismay, it came back negative. She breaks down and reveals that she had been off his birth control even before they decided to have a child. Yao is naturally angry by the deceit while Ju starts to question if there is something wrong with her. In "Dads", Ju and Yao are seen in the doctor's office. She is surprised to see Biao there as well. He explains that he's shadowing a doctor for the day. Ju pleads with him to tell her the test results, but he said that he needed to wait until the doctor gets in. Ju about convinced Biao to tell her when the doctor walks into the room. Turns out, that Yao is the problem due to his sperm count dropping. Ju holds Yao's hand as they listen to the causes and the possible treatments. As Yao begins his treatments, the couple must abstain for things to work out. One night, Ju comes up to see Shion sitting in her living room. The strange woman tells her the one who called out to her wasn't here yet and leaves. Later on, Yao and Ju give the baby-making one try. Days later, she takes a test and it comes up positive. Ju goes to Bik's clinic and the hospital and her tests are confirmed. She pleads with Bik not to tell anyone yet. Ju tells Yao and he is overjoyed. In the season finale, the clan has a celebration dinner together. After Biao and Chih announce their good news, Bik pushes Ju to say hers. The clan leader reveals that she is pregnant, much to everyone's delight. Later into the evening, Ju gets called to the hallway and encounter Shion again. The woman says that her son has quite a story to tell. Ju gets crept out and angry, yelling at Shion to go away. But, Shion tells her that her son is destined to change the fate of mankind. Ju shaken up by this, but decides to act like everything is okay. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Ju is eight weeks pregnant and has nicknamed the baby "Little Bean". She doesn't want to know what the gender is until the child is born. The mothers have been showering her with attention and care. Cai prays sutras over the baby while Bik gives Ju vitamins and herbs to help with the baby. Hark insists that she rests because she is pregnant. Ju's cooking has gotten better. Everything is going fine except for Yao mumbling to himself from time to time. One night, she overheard him talking to Man on the phone. Concerned, she visits Man at his house and talks to him. Man reveals that Yao told him about his past life. Ju doesn't know what to make of this and tells him about her encounter with Shion. Ju still works despite being pregnant, she still has work to do. While looking at new trade partners, she decides to open the clan business to smaller businesses as a way to grow and evolve into the future. Hen-to, Fei, and Yao aren't too sure about this, but she convinces them to try it out. Meanwhile, Ju has been doing research about past lives. She visits Man and they talk about the subject. He warns her not to get caught up in such a concept and keep her eyes on the future. Later at dinner, Ju asks Yao out on a date for tomorrow as a way to get closer to him and help him with his problems. She is overjoyed when he says yes. Ju and Yao go out on their date. It's not really planned, they just go with it. Ju comments that their relationship was never planned. Later when the couple go to a cafe, she says that she is there when he wants to talk. Yao doesn't take the offer. Ju is still showered on with affection by the clan mothers. The parents are arguing about what Little Bean is going to be. Later, Ju and the girls go out for a ladies' lunch at a garden restaurant. She shares a dream about being rained on by rice. Wan says that is a good omen, but Mei doesn't believe it at all. Ju doesn't know what to think. Later, Ju and Yao spend a quiet afternoon in their living room. They talk about Little Bean's future. Ju still doesn't want to know the baby's gender. Then, Yao asked if she believed in past lives. Ju said that she wasn't sure. Yao tells her about his past life and how it's haunting him. His wife is concerned by this. In the season finale, Ju visits everyone in her clan before summer is over. She has lunch with the Kim family. Towards the end, she seems to be worried about something going wrong and doesn't know why. It is revealed that she likes the names "Qing" or "Nui" for a girl and "Gong-sun" or "Han" for a boy. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Ju is about to complete five months of pregnancy. She finds herself not wanting to get up once she sits down. She's tired and has the typical physical ailments of pregnancy. Bik won't let her do any other work. Ju is reduced down to paperwork and tracking her uncle and Junjie. She knows that she cannot rest until they are caught. Yao makes Ju dinner and they talk. Ju is starting to have strange dreams again. One, in particular, has her walking down to people working on a pipeline in a desert-like land. She's about to walk down further but someone pulls her away. A voice says that she should not go because they need her. When she wakes up, Ju tells Yao a little bit about her dreams and promises that she will be fine. Ju and Yao go out shopping for dinner when Yao goes into a tea shop. Outside, she meets Allison Mayfair who talks about the prophecy about Little Bean. Ju is freaked out by all of this and is happy to see Yao when he comes out of the store. She and the rest of the family talk about what to do with Kiku. Yao then asks her if she is still having dreams. Ju says that she does, making her husband worry. Later, a woman comes by looking for revenge on Ju's uncle, looking for the couple's help. Turns out, Junjie and Jianjun are in jail for his accident. Everything is good until Lady Zhong had Junjie transferred to another jail. Ju is left to warn Lili and Zhong. Zhong lends his guards to her home. Days later, Junjie is tracked at his old house. Yao and Ju make it to the house and found that the guards are gone. They find that Junjie had killed a security guard. The couple find him in Zhong's office. He has his father hostage before he kills him. Junjie is about to kill Little Bean but the police arrest him, ending this long nightmare. Later on, Allison comes by the house. Ju doesn't let her in but Allison gets in anyway. The nightcomer holds her hostage as she tries to talk to her and asks for tea. Ju finally kicks her out. Allison leaves and says that she will come back for her son. When Yao comes home, Ju collapses into his arms and trembles. Relationships Yao Wang Main Article: Ju and Yao Wang Liao Clan Main Article: Liao Clan The Liao clan is pretty much the only family Ju has left. The five families have all been there for her. Bik raised her like her own daughter since birth. The children of the clan are like her brothers and sisters. Hen-to and Fei are her closest advisers. The clan all looks up to her and she takes comfort in the fact that she would do anything for their well-being, even at the expense of herself. Tina Rackley Main Article: Tina Rackley Ju and Tina are good friends. In fact, Tina was the first friend outside of the clan that she ever had. The American is a bit on the wild side, but she means well to her Chinese friend. Initially, Ju was a little confused and put off by Tina because this was the first time she had seen a foreigner in her life. On their first day of junior high, the American girl introduced herself and declared them friends. Tina stalked Ju around the school until the Ju broke down and became friend with her. Business Partners For the most part, Ju has a professional relationship with most of her business partners of the Liao clan. It helps that most of them were on good terms with Khai. Khai Liao Main Article: Khai Liao Ju and Khai constantly fought when he was alive. He tried to raise her in a strict environment as his heir. Day and night was spent on lessons on leadership skills, negotiation, writing, manners, eating, and how to walk properly. Khai wouldn't even let her wear western-style clothing when she came home for the summer. After his death, Ju found herself with mixed feelings about not having what she called her sparring partner anymore. Jianjun Kim Main Article: Jianjun Kim Jianjun is Ju's uncle. She was taught that he can't be trusted because he is a con man. Because of this, they aren't close and she doesn't trust him. Stefan Peeters Main Article: Stefan Peeters Stefan is an old boyfriend of Ju's during junior high. They broke up because of her father. He didn't want mixed blood in his clan. Years later, Stefan has come back from Belgium, looking for a chance to rekindle his relationship with Yao. Trivia * Ju's favorite book is Lady Chatterley's Lover. She sees herself as Constance, Yao as Oliver, and her clan as Clifford. * Ju's name means "chrysanthemum" in Chinese. * Yao and Ju's wedding is first mentioned in part five of the Wasteland 2011 poem titled "Long Night's Journey into Day II"'s section five. * At the start of Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces, Ju started to go by her married surname. Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Liao Clan Category:Characters